


Of Doombots and Androids

by Missfoxx21



Series: Of Doombots and Androids [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Android Jarvis, Assistant Darcy Lewis, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, Doom is not an asshole, Doombots, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/pseuds/Missfoxx21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is Pepper's assistant and is being courted by one Victor von Doom. Meanwhile JARVIS is only hoping that he'll have his new body finish before he has a chance to confess how he feels. Meanwhile, trouble is brewing in Latveria...More pairings and characters to be added as they appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! Second story in my series. Thank you so much for all your comments and well-wishes! I have a basic idea of what I want to happen in this fic but I am open to prompts and ideas! Please, send them to my tumblr missvulpix212.tumblr.com as my ask is always open! Any prompts sent to me will be worked into the fic as well as possible! Love you, Darcyland!

Darcy Lewis enjoyed her work, busy and hectic as it was. Upon waking up, JARVIS would have her coffee waiting on the counter, just the way she liked it. Her "Get up and go" playlist filled the air as she tossed her blankets into some semblance of order back onto her bed. After coffee, she checked her messages, took a glance through the team's social media accounts. Then came a shower and putting on her "big girl clothes". JARVIS had a travel-mug of coffee waiting for her which she sipped with a smith. "Thanks, J. I don't know how I'd manage without you."

"I'm sure you'd find a way, Darcy." She noted the fondness in his prim tone and her face flushed a bit. She smiled at the nearest camera.

"Yeah, but the point is I wouldn't want to. Who's on breakfast duty this morning?" She left her apartment and walked toward the tower elevator.

"That would be Lt. Barnes. He, Captain Rogers, and Mr. Wilson are in the kitchen now and have just returned from their morning jog. Shall I take you up there?" Darcy stepped into the elevator and pulled out her Starktech Tablet.

"That would be lovely, J. Thanks." As the elevator took her up to the common area which contained a large kitchen and a communal lounge for tv, movies, gaming, and prank wars, she replied to a few work emails Pepper had forwarded to her. The elevator came to a stop and the second it opened, she was all business. "Hey boys. Rogers, you and Natasha have been requested by Make A Wish to meet some kids at the Children's Hospital nearby, I've penned you in for 11. Wilson, Tony wants you in the testing area at 12 to try out the improvements he's made on your wings. On top of that I just emailed you the latest designs for your potential Vinyl figure, pick one and it'll be in production by this evening. Barnes, you've got a meeting with your therapist at 1:30 sharp, then you three are all off to the Veteran's Center by 4 to do a meet and greet. They've been dying to see you." She glanced up from her tablet at the three men. "We clear?"

Steve blinked, then nodded. "Sounds good. And good morning to you too, Miss Lewis." He smiled and offered her a plate of food. "JARVIS mentioned you were up so we set some aside. You told Nat about the hospital visit yet?"

She shrugged. "I texted her a minute ago, haven't gotten a response yet. She's probably training around this time. Thanks." Darcy accepted the food with a grin, then sat down at the table next to Sam. The man was slumped over the back of his chair, clearly out of breath. "Did you hear any of that?"

"Yeah, I heard. M'just trying to catch my breath after running with these assholes. Sometimes I think they don't actually lap me, they just dart around the block, wait a little while, then run past me just to fuck with me." That caused Bucky to snort over the eggs he was frying. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I should call Natasha and have her help me prove it."

Darcy smiled and started eating. She cut into her eggs, then scooped up the yolk with her toast. "Now now, boys. You know not to tease Sam too much. Not all of us are super soldiers like you two."

"Alright, Doll." Drawled Bucky as he set aside another plate of food. "We'll lay off for a bit since you asked so nice." He glanced up at her, mischief in his eyes. She laughed and shook her head. The elevator doors opened again, which prompted all of them to look up. Natasha entered, followed by Clint. Both were sporting a few small bruises but seemed no worse for wear. Bruce trailed in after them, smiling. Steve and Bucky handed them plates.

"Good timing." chirped Darcy as she pulled out her tablet once more. "Nat, I already sent you your schedule. Clint, I reserved the archery range for your usual time and the Mythbusters called. They're doing an archery episode again and want you there to help them out. Tony's willing to lend you the jet whenever you're ready. Bruce, your latest findings have been compiled and edited. If you wouldn't mind reading them over, I'll submit them to your usual Science Journals."

Bruce gave her a small smile as he drank his tea. "Really, Darcy, you don't have to keep doing that for me..." She grinned back at him.

"I know but your notes are harder to decipher than Jane's and the interns can't seem to figure it out. Besides, it's relaxing. Speaking of Jane!" She turned to the nearest camera which whirred into focus. "J, are Jane and Thor planning on joining us this morning?"

"Dr. Foster and Prince Thor seem to be enjoying a private breakfast in their suite. But when they are finished, I will alert them of their schedules for you."

"Thank you! Now then, I have to go put Tony to bed." She stood and took the last plate of food from Bucky. "It was delicious, Buck. Thanks." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, then swept out of the room. Bucky smirked as she did so.

"Good luck, kid." He sighed and shook his head, then looked to Steve. "We sure she's not Rebecca's?" He asked, "She looks just like her and has the sass to match." Darcy grinned as she entered the elevator. The former assassin had called her his sister's name when they had first met. They had been close ever since. She was more than happy to fill that role for him if it made him feel better about getting his head fixed. The elevator ride to Tony's lab was interrupted when her phone buzzed.

"It seems to be...Dr. von Doom, Darcy. Would you like to answer?"

"Doom's calling already? But it's only been about a week since the party..." She glanced at her phone and chewed her lip.

"A week and a half actually."

"Right...sure, I'll answer. Pause the elevator, please." The elevator stopped as she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello, Doctor! I wasn't expecting you to call me today. How can I help you?"

"It is Doom's pleasure to speak to you, Miss Lewis. Doom wished to formally invite you and Miss Potts to lunch Friday afternoon. Doom quite enjoyed our conversation the previous evening and Doom wishes to also discuss some possible trade agreements between Doom's own company and Stark Industries. Will you be available on that date?" Darcy hummed in thought as she glanced through her calendar on her tablet.

"Seems like we're free. I'll ask Pepper if she's up for it. And...I liked talking to you too." She smiled a little and leaned back against the railing in the elevator. "I'll get back to you asap. But please, call me Darcy."

"Of course. Doom looks forward to your answer, Darcy." She could have sworn there was a hint of smile to his metallic tone. It sent little shivers up her spine. Sure, he was a lot older than her and yeah, he was kind of evil...but the man was charming. "Doom will speak to you soon." He ended the call afterward.

"Are you alright, Darcy?" JARVIS asked, sounding concerned. "You seem unsettled."

She shook her head and smiled at the camera. "I'm fine. He's just a little intimidating is all, even when he doesn't mean to be. I'll talk to Pepper after I get Tony to bed."

"Of course, Darcy." The elevator continued its ascent in almost silence as Darcy considered Doom's offer. She wanted to see him again. He was smart, interesting, and hell, even a little funny! On the other hand, he was still Dr. Doom. Supervillain, dictator, and the Bowser to Sue Storm's Princess Peach. Was continued interaction with him really a good idea? Was he plotting something? He hadn't actually done anything evil in a while, not since conquering Latveria. Most assumed that running a country kept him too busy to commit any serious evil anymore. 

She supposed it would have to be up to Pepper whether they met him for lunch or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we introduce some OCs, one of which is Darcy's family.

With the phone call out of the way, Darcy's next stop was Tony's lab. Classic rock blasted from the speakers all around the room and she could feel the vibration as she got closer. She frowned slightly and hurried her pace. "Jarv, just how long has he been in there?" She stopped in front of the glass door to the lab while she fished out her access card.

"I believe Sir has been working for the last 10 hours. As per your protocols, I overrided his access to the coffee maker two hours ago. I believe he has been consuming the energy drinks he hides out of sight of my cameras." Darcy tsk'd softly and swiped her card. "Miss Darcy, may I ask why you feel the need to do that every time and not ask me to open it for you?"

She paused and grinned at the nearest camera, the action caused a few of his programs to stutter. "Because, Jarv, rules are rules. As I'm not technically an Avenger, I have to use the key card to log where I've been. Better to have it noted in case anything happens, right?" With a wink, she walked into the lab but by the time she had done so, Tony was already cleaning up. She raised an eyebrow, then glanced at a nearby object covered by a tarp. Underneath, she saw what seemed to be a robotic foot. "Oooh, whatcha doin', Dr. Frank N. Furter? Making yourself a new science bro? Bruce is gonna be heartbroken." Before she could step closer to it, Tony blocked her way.

"Secret project, Lewis. I owed a friend a favor but I'm under contractual obligation not to show it to anyone until I'm done." He began to steer her out of the lab. "JARVIS, cut the tunes. Now then, you're probably here to talk me into sleeping and that sounds great. Really. It does. And I'll even actually sleep this time instead of sneaking back down once you're gone."  
  
"Tony..." Darcy frowned at him, a bit suspicious. "You don't have any friends."  
  
"I'm hurt! Aren't we friends, Lewis?" He gave her a fake shocked look but she kept her flat expression. 

"Not ones you'd do secret favors for. I mean, I can ask Pepper but I don't think anyone new's been in the tower...." Tony sighed a bit and shook his head.

"Look. I'm not doing anything bad this time. It really is a favor for a friend and they asked me to keep it a secret but I promise you, on my honor....on Pepper's honor that it's nothing self-destructive. Well, no more so than anything else I do." He looked at her beseechingly. "Please. Darcy. Trust me, okay?" She stared at him a bit longer, then nodded.

"Alright. Just this once, I'll let it go. But only if you get some rest. You have to be up by noon to test out the new wings with Sam. You and Pepper also have a dinner date planned in your suite. She even asked I bring extra incentive to make sure you show up."  
  
It was Tony's turn to be curious, but he had a feeling he knew what she was up to. "Oh? And what would that be, Dream Girl?"  
  
"Well, Captain Laserbeam, I'm planning on visiting my Aunt Louise this afternoon to pick up a few things. One of which might be one of her famous Religieuse." He stared at her, then his eyes lit up.

"She's making Religieuse. Pepper and I love Religieuse. Yes, yes definitely. I will be there."

"Great. I'll be heading off to pick it up the minute you're in bed." He stepped into the elevator and frowned slightly. 

"On your own? Lewis, I know you're an independant woman who don't need no man, but..."

"Not on my own, no. Bucky and Steve are going with me. They're the only ones who've yet to meet Aunt Louise." He nodded, then smirked.

"Katniss is gonna be pissed you didn't ask him." 

"Yeah well, he's come with me the last three times. He'll live."

* * *

Once Tony was off to bed, she went back to the elevator to text the super soldiers that she would meet them in the lobby, then it was time to call Pepper. As expected, she only got her boss' voicemail. "Hey, Bosslady! Just calling to let you know things are running fine here at the tower. The geezers and I are going to pick up your cake right now. Oh! Before I forget, Dr. Doom called. He wants to know if we'll be free to meet with him for lunch on Friday. He wants to discuss trade agreements or something and we're both invited. Let me know what you think, okay? Later!"

She sighed then glanced at the elevator camera. "Are the boys ready, J?"

"Ready and waiting, Darcy. Enjoy your time with your family."

She hummed. "I will but you guys are my family too. You especially, J." The elevator stopped on the ground floor but Jarvis hesitated before letting her out.

"You are also very important to me, Darcy. Stay safe."

Her face flushed a bit again. Even though it was the same monotone as always, there was a hint of earnest affection. "I'll do my best." The doors opened with a cheerful 'ding' and she composed herself once more. Steve and Bucky were talking to a young woman who had a tablet in her hand and a nice camera tucked into her pocket. A journalist, though they didn't seem uncomfortable. Still, she hadn't agreed to letting a reporter in. As she made her way over, she heard snippets of the conversation.

"Wow, everything? Really? Geeze. Way to ruin the flavor..."

"No kidding. I think the only thing that wasn't boiled was his Ma's mock apple pie. Now that was a treat. I remember, kids used to line up around the block to get some."

"It wasn't that good, Buck..."

"Hey, I might be the amnesiac but this is one memory I know I'm not wrong about." The girl in front of them was young, barely in her twenties and absolutely tiny. Five foot nothing with long, dark honey brown hair and bright blue-gray eyes, she didn't look like much. Though in their line of work, you could never judge a book by its cover.

"That's so cool! Still, I'm glad you're enjoying the Big Apple's culinary paradise. If you guys remember any more recipes, let me know, okay? You have my info."

"Who's got what info now?" Darcy made her presence known with a smile and a pat on Steve's broad shoulder. He smiled down at her.

"Miss Lewis, this is Miss Elloise Renard, a food blogger who was conducting an interview with the kitchen staff here at the tower. Miss Renard, this is Miss Darcy Lewis, Miss Potts' personal assistant. She also helps manage our busy schedules." Elloise nodded and held out a hand which Darcy shook. There were small burns and callouses, the fingers had old cuts and one had a bandage. Definitely someone who did a lot of cooking.

"An honor, Miss Lewis. I was on my way out when I ran into Mr. Barnes here. I know it wasn't approved but I couldn't leave without asking them about their favorite foods from growing up. I honestly couldn't."

Bucky smiled indulgently at her. "Happy to help, kitten. Good luck with your article." The younger woman, a bit starstruck, nodded before making her way out, handing in her visitor's pass as she did. He chuckled. "Cute kid."

Darcy smiled before wrapping her arm around his metal one. Steve graciously offered his right arm which she happily took as well. "Aww. Getting broody on us, Barnes? Are you and Natasha finally going to settle down and have yourselves some soviet superspy babies?" Bucky choked while his friend smirked.

"Him and Nat? Nah. Now him and Dr. Simmons? That I could see." Darcy laughed and the slightly shorter man shook his head.

"Comedians, the pair of you. Come on, Darcy's aunt is waiting, isn't she? I want to meet the woman behind the best Opera gateau I've had since Paris during the war."

"Oh relax. Knowing Aunt Louise, she's dealing with the tail end of the breakfast rush. And she's super excited to meet you two. I hope you've brushed up on your French because she talks fast and is always on the move."

"Sounds like a real spitfire."

"Oh you have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get out! Work got stupid busy and killed my creativity. I'll try to be better!

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know Sam Wilson's official military title? Please tell me so I can edit! QAQ


End file.
